For ages the need has existed for a system to firmly hold a work piece on a work surface in a given position. A variety of structures have been devised to meet this need, including the basic bench vise and many modifications of that simple structure. Among the more recent modifications is a table that incorporates a screw vise face at one end and an adjustable fence attached to the surface of the table, thereby permitting a work piece to be clamped between the vise face and the fence. Another modification of the basic bench vise provides a work table surface in two halves which may be moved together by a screw vise structure, the halves of the work table surface including movable stops permitting a work piece to be clamped between these stops as the halves of the work table surface are brought together. While certainly such structures are suitable for some operations, they offer very limited flexibility which in turn limits their usefulness in many work-piece operations. They also, for the most part, include structures which may project above the surface of the work piece, this projection limiting the ability of the user to perform important operations such as finishing the surface of the work piece. In addition, they do not permit the work piece conveniently to be clamped in a position spaced above the work surface as is required, for example, in certain saber sawing and routing operations. Also, they really aren't adapted to holding irregularly shaped objects.
The present invention presents an adjustable work-piece clamping system that offers the capability of holding virtually any size or shape work piece firmly in a fixed position. Thus, it greatly enhances the user's ability to produce quality craftsmanship. It is quick and simple to use. The clamping components are quite short, do not project above the surface of most work pieces, permitting unobstructed surface operations to be perofmred. It accommodates both rectangular and irregularly shaped articles. It may be employed for assembly operations as well as cutting and finishing operations. It locks the work piece against movement in any direction. When desired it will hold the work piece above the work surface. It is simple and economical in construction, and flexible and adaptable in use. In short, it is believed to offer to both the professional craftsman and home handyman an ideal work-piece clamping system.